Po ciemnej stronie mocy
by Szarllot
Summary: Hogwart za czasów Huncwotów w trochę innym wydaniu
1. Prolog

-Prolog-

-Slytherin!- wykrzyknęła stara, podniszczona Tiara. Salę zalała fala oklasków. Nasz bohater zszedł dziarskim krokiem z krzesła, na którym siedział i z kpiącym uśmieszkiem pod nosem pokierował się w stronę swojej nowej rodziny. Chłopak miał ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy, lekko zadarty nos oraz bardzo swawolne podejście do życia. Przydzielenie go akurat do tego domu nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Raczej tego się spodziewał. Nonszalancko zasiadł przy długim stole należącym do Slytherinu zastanawiając się, jak długo będzie jeszcze trwała cała ta szopka. Jedną ręką oparł się o podbródek, drugą zaczął dudnić po stole. Spowodowało to, że poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Spojrzał naprzeciwko i ujrzał lichego chłopaka w dłuższych, ciemnych włosach. Jego szata była bardzo znoszona, co sugerowały liczne łaty i wyblakły kolor. Wzrok chłopaka był lekko płochliwy i kiedy zobaczył, że nasz bohater patrzy się na niego z wyższością szybko odwrócił wzrok. Trzeba przyznać, że takie zachowanie bardzo pochlebiało ciemnowłosemu, który cicho zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nie chciał jednak tracić czasu na to płochliwe zwierzę, dlatego zaczął rozglądać się po sali. Cztery długie stoły ustawione były przez całą długość Sali. Na końcu, w poprzek znajdował się krótszy stół, przy którym siedziało stado starych belfrów. Żaden nie wydawał się miły. Raczej byli nijacy. Nie warto się nimi przejmować. Popatrzył na uczniów. Zbieranina hołoty. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Trzeba będzie trochę rozruszać to towarzystwo. Nuda i obojętność, która dręczyła chłopaka w tym momencie była ogromna. Niestety nawet zaczarowane sklepienie sali nie robiło większego wrażenia, ponieważ niebo było zachmurzone. Jego wzrok padł ponownie w kierunku nowo przybyłych uczniów i ku swojej radości odkrył, że stolik i zniszczona część garderoby znikają w komnacie obok. Wstał dyrektor, poględził trochę o niczym (w tym momencie chłopak rozglądał się, czy przy jego stole nie siedzą jakieś ładne dziewczyny. Stwierdził, że kilka jest nawet niczego sobie) i zaprosił do wspólnego posiłku. W końcu! Z tego całego zamieszania wyżerka była najlepsza. Dawno nie jadł tak dobrych potraw. Kiedy chwytał za udko z kurczaka, które wyglądało nader smakowicie, po stole rozlał się sok dyniowy, który uniemożliwił pochwycenie wypatrzonego kąska. Niezbyt zadowolony nowy Ślizgon spojrzał z wyrzutem na sprawcę zamieszania. Był to starszy chłopak o jasnych włosach. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest z jakieś wpływowej rodziny czystej krwi. Szybkim ruchem różdżki usunął sok, rzucając jakieś przekleństwa w stronę swojego sąsiada.

-Mam wrażenie, że niektórych przydałoby się zamknąć w klatce- powiedział władczym tonem spoglądając na naszego bohatera. Ciekawe, dlaczego zwrócił się akurat do niego. Przecież to nie on był sprawcą tego zamieszania. Nie znalazł jednak zrozumienia, gdyż Ślizgon patrzył się wzrokiem niezdradzającym żadnych uczuć. Zignorowawszy wszystko wrócił do polowania na udko. Chłopak jednak nie dał za wygraną. Blond włosy zaczął wypowiadać się niezbyt miło o niewychowaniu i zachowaniu nie do zaakceptowania. Szybko też zwrócił uwagę na wyższość siebie i swojej czystej krwi

-Jestem Lucius Malfoy- podał rękę ciemnowłosemu, który do tej pory nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Nie wykazał też najmniejszego zainteresowania monologiem swojego nowo poznanego kolegi. Przekalkulował jednak w głowie wszystkie „za" i „przeciw" i doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej mieć kogoś takiego po swojej stronie, uznał, więc śmiało, że może się przedstawić. W końcu nic to go nie kosztuje

-Black. Syriusz – powiedział głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Zauważył jednak, że temu wszystkiemu przygląda się zauważony wcześniej chłopak. Szybko jednak znów odwrócił wzrok.


	2. Chapter 1

-Rozdział 1-

Był ciepły dzień 2 września. Syriusz wstał ciesząc się na poznanie nowych osób (zwłaszcza koleżanek). Miał też nadzieję, że dzień dzisiejszy ukaże mu inne, lepsze i ciekawsze oblicze tego potwornego, ogromnego zamku. Ubrał się pośpiesznie nie zwracając uwagi na swój niechlujny wygląd. Przeczesał jedynie swoje ciemne włosy ręką. Szybkim krokiem opuścił szmaragdowy pokój wspólny. Nie przypadł on chłopakowi do gustu. Był za bardzo oślizgły. Chociaż po chwilowym zastanowieniu uznał, że jest idealnym odzwierciedleniem ludzi, którzy tam mieszkają. Napawając się swoim odkryciem, Ślizgon nieśpiesznie wkroczył do jasnej Wielkiej Sali. Zajął miejsce i chwycił tosta, kiedy ktoś ogromny stanął za jego plecami. Już miał rzucić jakiś niemiły komentarz, kiedy spostrzegł, że ten duży ktoś za nim to profesor uśmiechający się od ucha do ucha. Ten uśmiech był przerażający. Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się krzywo zażenowany. Okazało się, że profesor Slughorn, jako opiekun ich domu (za jakie grzechy?!), chciał mu przekazać plan zajęć. Black spojrzał, że ma udać się na transmutacje i niechlujnie wrzucił kawałek pergaminu do torby.

Kilka minut później, Syriusz dotarł do sali, w której odbywać się miały zajęcia. Zajął miejsce z tyłu i jak to miał w zwyczaju zaczął huśtać się na tylnych nogach krzesła. Z każdą chwilą przybywało coraz więcej nowych uczniów. Kobieta o ciemnobrązowych włosach, w których lśniły pojedyncze kosmyki siwizny, zawiązanych w ciasny kok na czubku głowy, poprawiała swoją czarną szatę. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

-Jestem profesor McGonagall –zaczęła cichym, ale mocnym głosem, kiedy do sali wpadł niski, przysadzisty chłopak o mysich włosach. Zaległa cisza. Chłopak szybko się rozejrzał i znalazł jedynie wolne miejsce tuż obok naszego bohatera, tak, więc zajął je bezzwłocznie, nie chcąc się narażać na jakieś nieopisane tortury. Kobieta zaczęła kontynuować swój wywód. Nie porywał, więc Ślizgon rzucił okiem na towarzysza, który teraz oparł się jedną ręką pod brodę i walczył ze sobą by nie zasnąć. Po chwili zmęczenie zwyciężyło i z kącika jego ust pociekła ślina. Nauczycielka zauważyła to i postanowiła jakoś temu zaradzić. Chwyciła swoją książkę i ruszyła wolnym krokiem pomiędzy ławkami, nie przerywając swojego monologu. Kiedy stanęła koło miejsca zajmowanego przez Syriusza i jego zmęczonego kolegi spojrzała przelotnie na bohatera, następnie rzuciła książką o blat krzycząc przy tym „Panie Potter!". Księga narobiła niesamowitego hałasu, pobudzając całą klasę. Jasnowłosy chłopak obudził się spadając z krzesła.

-Jest pan w stanie powtórzyć moje ostatnie zdanie? -zapytała wracając do swojego cichego tonu. Chłopak- który wnioskując po jego szacie- należał do Hufflepuffu, wyjrzał przerażony zza biurka. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział

-Pan Potter chyba nie jest w stanie mówić- rzucił Black kpiąco

-Dziękuje za komentarz panie Black, ale chłopak po pana lewej to pan Pettigrew. Pan Potter znajduje się w drugiej ławce i przez cały czas spogląda przez okno, jakby znajdowało się tam coś interesującego. Chce nam pan o tym opowiedzieć, panie Potter?- profesor od transmutacji ruszyła w stronę chłopaka o ciemnych, rozczochranych włosach i okrągłych okularach na nosie.

-Podziwiałem stadion do Quidditcha i zastanawiałem się, kiedy będą nabory do drużyny.- odpowiedział po chwili chłopak pewnym tonem. Widać było, że zależy mu na tym, by się pokazać. Najwidoczniej zależało mu na chwale i uwielbieniu. Po chwili jednak Black uznał, że to, nad czym zastanawiał się chłopak w sumie jest dobrym pytaniem. Sam całkiem dobrze radził sobie z miotłą. Może udałoby mu się dostać do drużyny…

-Dla informacji pańskiej, jak i wszystkich innych zainteresowanych, którym zagadka ta spędza sen z powiek, informuję, że nabór do drużyn odbywa się na drugim roku. Jak już zaspokoiłam waszą ciekawość, wróćmy do omawiania programu naszych zajęć.

Drugi rok!? Nasz bohater oklapł na krześle. Podobnie zareagowała połowa uczniów. Widać rok zapowiadał się jeszcze gorzej niż przypuszczał. Będzie musiał sobie znaleźć zajęcie, które będzie dla niego odskocznią od nauki, bo już po pierwszych zajęciach z transmutacji, na których dostali zadanie domowe, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Z ciemnymi chmurami nad głową, Syriusz podreptał na zajęcia z historii magii. To, co tam zastał spowodowało, że przeklinając pod nosem na swój los, chciał opuścić salę. Profesor Binns, duch, otwierał notatki i zaczynał swój monotonny monolog o początkach magii takim głosem, który uśpiłby umarłego. Jedyną przeszkodą na jego drodze do wolności stanowił chłopak, na którego ciemnowłosy zwrócił uwagę wczoraj. Słuchał i notował, więc stanowczo sprzeciwił się, by Black przeszkadzał i robił zamieszanie.

-Sam zrobiłeś więcej zamieszania nie pozwalając mi przejść- wycedził przez zęby siadając zrezygnowany na swoim miejscu. Chłopak o tłustych włosach nie odpowiedział, starając się skupić na ględzeniu ducha. Syriusz nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu zaczął się kołysać na tylnych nogach krzesła rozglądając się dookoła. Sala była zwykła i nie było, na co patrzeć. Postanowił poprzeglądać książkę, która również nie wzbudziła większych emocji. Wyciągnął kałamarz, zanurzył w nim pióro i postawił na pergaminie pierwsze kreski. Po chwili zaczęły tworzyć obraz. A dokładniej autorską wizję siedzącego obok Ślizgona, który zaintrygowany nagłym skupieniem nieznośnego sąsiada spojrzał na to, czym się zajmuje. Kiedy bez trudu rozpoznał w rysunku samego siebie wyciągnął różdżkę i bez zastanowienia podpalił pergamin szybko gasząc go wodą, kiedy obrazek był trudny do odgadnięcia. Zrobił to z taką łatwością i szybkością, że całe zdarzenie zauważył tylko znany nam z transmutacji Potter, siedzący po drugiej stronie Syriusza. Obaj wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, kiedy Ślizgon zaczął notować jak gdyby nigdy nic.

-Wrażliwy jakiś- podsumował Black i strzepnął popiół, który pozostał z jego arcydzieła, na ziemię.


End file.
